Go Away!
by Jewel Hyuk
Summary: Cintaku penuh kebencianmu. HAEHYUK/yaoi/oneshot


**GO AWAY!**

Pairing : Donghae/Hyukjae

Rated : PG-13

Genre : flash fiction [color], sho-ai, tragedy, crime in last story

Summary : Cintaku penuh kebencianmu.

Warning : revenge!Hyukjae, evil!Donghae, typo(s). Just a fiction. No bashing to story, no bashing to pairing!

A/N : fiction ini terinspirasi dari MV Go Away – 2ne1. Aku suka banget karakter Ciel sebagai cewek tangguh menghadapi pacarnya yang berengsek! Pengennya sih buat straight, tapi aku ga suka.

.

.

.

_"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Donghae,"_

_Ciiit_

_Brakk_

.

.

.

Aku terkejut mendengar debuman keras ketika pria tampan yang duduk di hadapanku menghamtamkan tangannya ke meja didepan kami. Wajah tampannya memancarkan amarah dan pandangan tidak suka kepadaku. Mulutnya menyumpahi kata-kata kotor yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya dapat menunduk malu, dan sesekali meliriknya. Setiap aku ingin berkata, dia sudah memotongnya dengan makian-makian kasar. Hatiku perih menerimanya.

Lagi. Dia kembali membentakku, mempermalukan aku didepan umum. Kali ini di kantin kampus, saat kami sedang beristirahat.

"Dasar jalang!"

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiriku. Rasanya perih. Namun hatiku lebih perih. Kesekian kalinya tangan itu mendarat dipipiku. Membuat bekas yang mendalam.

Ia beranjak meninggalkanku. Kini aku menjadi tontonan satu kantin. Aku menanggung malu ini sendiri, dihadapan orang-orang. Baru saja minggu kemarin dia mempermalukanku di sebuah cafe, dan lagi sekarang. Ini memalukan. Aku terlihat lemah.

.

.

.

**"CHAMPIONSHIP CAR RACING"**

Aku membaca pengumuman di mading kampus. Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan car racing tournament. Aku yakin Donghae akan ikut.

Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku, langsung saja menghubungi nomor kekasihku itu.

"Hae, apa kau sudah membaca pengumuman?"

"…"

"Kau tau, perusahaan TOP1 *prmosi* membuka pendaftaran car racing tournament . Kalau kau mau ikut, aku akan mendaftarkannya. Bagaimana?"

Aku berharap Donghae akan senang.

"…"

"Baiklah. Hae… Hae!"

Sial. Sambungan kami diputuskan Donghae, padahal masih ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya. Ah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Sebaiknya nanti aku ke apartemennya saja.

.

.

.

Aku dan Donghae, kami sama-sama menyukai otomotif. Pertemuan pertama kami terjadi saat tak sengaja barang belanjaanku tertukar dengan barang belanjaannya di toko yang menjual alat-alat otomotif. Aku yang panik barangku tertukar, Donghae malah membuatku terpesona dengan tuturnya yang lembut. Dengan sikapnya yang tenang membuatku terperangah akan dirinya. Aku pikir sosok malaikat telah datang kepadaku.

Aku mulai jatuh cinta. Donghae membawa pesona tersendiri untuk membuat diriku bertekuk lutut padanya. Jujur saja, aku lemah terhadapnya. Aku membiarkan apa saja yang dilakukannya. Seluruhnya telah kuberikan, harta benda, bahkan jiwa ragaku. Semua kendaliku diambil alih olehnya. Dia menguasai diriku hingga aku tak berkutik.

.

.

.

Selesai dari kampus, aku langsung menuju apartemen Donghae. Aku ingin menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran sekalian ingin mengajaknya kencan. Rasa sakit hati atas perlakuannya tempo hari berangsur hilang dengan sekejap ketika aku mengingat moment-moment manis kami bersama.

Cintaku pada Donghae yang membuatku lemah seperti ini. Aku hanya dapat bersabar terhadapnya, hanya demi cintaku padanya.

Berulang kali aku menekan bel apartemen Donghae, namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Beberapa saat aku menunggu, akhirnya Donghae membuka pintu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika seorang wanita berdiri di belakang Donghae, dan lagi Donghae yang bertelanjang dada.

"Hae! Apa yang… kau dan wanita ini. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Siapa dia?" aku mulai marah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desisnya tajam.

_Brakk_

Donghae membanting pintu. Aku mengedor-ngedor pintu tersebut, berteriak keras meminta Donghae untuk membuka pintu. Aku menuntut jawaban darinya. Aku tak terima di permainkan seperti ini.

Donghae mempermainkanku. Selama ini Donghae memang menyiksaku, aku mengalah saja. Tapi kali ini, dia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku tak dapat menerima ini. Harga diriku terinjak-injak karena diduakannya.

Aku masih memukul-mukul pintu sambil berteriak. Isakanku terdengar keras. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kembali terbuka. Donghae sudah memakai bajunya. Dia menarikku hingga ketangga darurat. Disini cukup sepi. Donghae menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding hingga aku terbentur keras.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Ya! ternyata wanita jalang itu yang telah membuatmu berubah!" teriakanku memenuhi sudut-sudut lorong tangga gelap itu.

Dia mendekatiku dan setelahnya sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pipiku.

_Sekali._

Aku memandangnya sinis dari balik poni blonde yang menutupi mataku.

_Dua kali._

Aku merasakan rasa asin di sudut bibirku. Rasanya perih sekali.

Tiga kali pukulan hingga membuatku tersungkur ke lantai.

Donghae berjongkok dihadapanku, tangannya menarik rambutku hingga aku meringis kesakitan.

"Kau… bukan urusanmu aku mau dengan siapa. Kau hanya mainanku!" ia kembali menghempaskan aku hingga aku kembali berbaring dilantai.

Terakhir kalinya Donghae menendangku sebelum ia beranjak pergi. Aku hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya dengan isak tangis.

Aku memang bodoh. Aku lemah. Kenapa ia selalu membuatku lemah padanya. aku benci itu, benci!

.

.

.

Pukulan itu, aku masih mengingatnya. Bekas tamparannya kembali terasa di wajahku. Perlahan aku menyentuh bekas luka akibat pukulan Donghae tempo hari. Masih sedikit perih. Tak kuhiraukan, karena keperihan hatiku lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan melupakan laki-laki berengsek itu. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan menambah kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan hoby-ku. Dan tak lupa, aku mendaftarkan diri ikut turnamen balap mobil tempo hari.

Dan hari ini ku pasang senyum terbaikku sebelum melangkah keluar. Sebuah rencana yang sudah ku persiapkan matang-matang tersimpan rapi. Sebuah kejutan besar akan ku persembahkan untuk orang yang paling ku cintai. Yah, aku masih mencintai laki-laki berengsek itu.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandanganku ketika aku baru saja keluar dari tenda. Indera penglihatku tak cukup sulit untuk menangkap keganjilan yang memuakkan. Manik mataku jatuh tepat pada dua orang yang tak jauh berdiri di dekat tendaku. Donghae dan wanita jalang itu, mereka melihatku. Wanita jalang itu segera memeluk lengan Donghae dengan manja, menunjukkan pandangan menjijikkan kepadaku.

Ku sunggingkan senyum sinis terbaikku untuk mereka. Dengan tenang aku beranjak sambil memakai helem pelindung sebelum memasuki area turnamen. Sedikit pemanasan kulakukan untuk sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototku.

"Lihat permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan," ucapku pelan.

.

.

.

Bruumm. brumm. brumm

Suara mesin yang di gas saling beradu, seolah tak sabar untuk memulai turnamen balapan tersebut. seorang peserta dengan nomor 8 tersenyum penuh misteri. Sebuah ide gila melintas dipikirannya.

Padangan Eunhyuk tertuju pada mobil bernomorkan 6. Tak sabar pula ia ingin mensejajari mobil tersebut.

_3._

_2._

_1._

_GO…_

_BRUMM…_

Belasan mobil di sirkuit lintasan menancap gas dengan kekuatan penuh. Mereka saling beradu, memacu dengan kekuatan penuh, mencoba saling melewati mobil lawan. Namun sasaran Eunhyuk hanya satu.

Pria blonde itu berusaha mensejajari mobil nomor 6. Ia membanting penuh setirnya ke samping, hingga mobilnya menabrak mobil berwarna hitam tersebut. Mobil hitam itu sempat kehilangan kendali, namun dengan cepat ia memutar setirnya. Mobil mereka kembali sejajar. Donghae berusaha membalas Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk segera menghindar dengan sedikit mengerem mobilnya, sehingga mobil Donghae lebih dulu maju.

Bagaikan roll film, memori Eunhyuk kembali memutar masa-masa saat ia dan kekasinya—yang berengsek itu— bersama dulu. Bagaimana lembutnya sentuhan Donghae, hangatnya pelukan pria tampan itu, manisnya kecupan bibir merah itu. semua mereka lalui dengan penuh cinta. Tapi itu hanya awalnya saja. Sedangkan sekarang, apa yang dirasakannya. Penuh kebencian, amarah dan dendam.

Eunhyuk menggeram, ia tak boleh kalah dari pria berengsek itu. ia harus membalasnya. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatannya, ia mancap gas penuh. Tujuannya kembali pada mobil Donghae.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk melajukan mobilnya, menabrak mobil Donghae dari belakang beberapakali, hingga mobil hitam itu terpelanting beberapa meter kedepan.

Eunhyuk masih melihat kesempatan untuk menghabisi Donghae. Kembali ia tancapkan gas penuh, menyetir mobilnya ke arah mobil Donghae yang sudah sekarat didepan sana.

_Ciiit_

_Brakk!_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat mobil Eunhyuk bertabrakan dengan mobil Donghae. Kepingan-kepingan besi berhamburan menjadi serpihan dan menyebar, melayang kesegala arah.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Donghae,"

.

.

.

Suara ricuh menggema di sepanjang garis pinggir lintasan ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mereka bersorak, meneriaki kekhawatiran—ketakutan ketika melihat pemandangan tragis itu.

Dibalik kaca helm, aku tersenyum kemenangan. Aku puas telah menghabisi pria berengsek itu. Dendamku terbalas.

_Goodbye my prince chraming._

_END_


End file.
